Journey through the past
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: (Disclaimer: This is a rewrite!) Damos had not expected it. After Arceus had lend him the Jewel of Life, it turns out that it was an egg. Now, Arcus has to begin his journey into a world of wonders. Not to mention that he will find love, as well as to learn about other things. Multiple pairings. Rated M for lemons.
1. Prologue: Starting of a legend

**Prolouge: Starting of a legend**

**Me: After six weeks of anticipation...WE ARE BACK! **

**Arcus and the rest: *Bursts confetti everywhere in the room while cheering.***

**Me: Oh no...looks like I've gotta clean up after this.**

**Arcus: Well, it was your idea after all. So you have no one to blame except yourself. And wait, this hasn't been six weeks.**

**Me: Point taken. And yes, I know this isn't the sixth week. But I lost track of time so I have an excuse. Besides, I'm sure the readers will like to read this now. Anyway, thank you to everyone for waiting patiently throughout these ? weeks. I thought you guys would give up on the story by then. Again, thank you. The final votes for the poll and the winning vote will be the main pairing(s) and also the number of Evolution for Arcus. They will be displayed a few lines down. Hopefully you'll enjoy this cause this story took place even way before Ash began his journey around Kanto**

**a) An only Angel love story and Arcus has a single Evolution. - 0 votes**

**b) An only Angel love story and Arcus has a multi Evolution. - 3 votes**

**c) A multi pairing love story and Arcus has a single Evolution. - 5 votes**

**d) A multi pairing love story and Arcus has a multi Evolution.** \- **12 votes**

**Me: It seems that Option D is the winner. So that means Arcus will be keeping all of his girls!**

**Arcus: I'm glad you readers chose that. If not, I wouldn't be able to fall in love with any of the others besides Angel.**

**Ella: *Nuzzles Arcus* Thank goodness for the readers!**

**Me: Okay. Break it up you two! Back to the story, enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OCs for the story and this story belongs to me as well.**

* * *

_The world of Pokemon,_

_An astounding place filled with many wondrous things and events._

_Some of those wondrous things can be found anywhere, they are known as Pokemon, creatures that roam the land with extraordinary powers and abilities. _

_However, this story doesn't starts in this time. Instead, this takes place a very long time ago, to the time when all regions were united as one continent. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and even Kalos. All these region were once one continent until the war started._

_And in this story, we focus on one person, or Pokemon to be precise, who had witness the war. He had witness betrayal and many more. But more importantly, he learnt about love and responsibility. His name is none other than Arcus, the son of the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus._

* * *

CRACK!

Damos gasped as he turned to see that the Jewel of Life was preparing to crack open. His eyes glimmered in joy as he picked up the sphere object and smiled,"It's...it's finally happening. I can't believe it! I'm about to witness the birth of a child belonging to you, Arceus!"

Right behind him, stood the Alpha Pokémon himself, Arceus."Indeed you are, my friend." Arceus moved in closer as his Psychic lifted the Jewel of Life from Damos's hands."Over the weeks, I've always been anticipating this precious moment of my life. And I am glad that you could witness it with me, my friend." The Alpha Pokémon then laughed,"It seems like only yesterday that I handed you the honor of taking care of my child."

Damos smiled,"Yes. It seems like yesterday but it was weeks ago." He sighed as he gazed at the Jewel of Life,"This sure has been quite exciting. First, you lend the Jewel of Life to me so we could grow our crops and now, I'm about to witness its birth."

Arceus laughed,"Well, it was you who had saved my life weeks ago, remember? If it wasn't you, I wouldn't even be here to see this." Sighing as well, Arceus spoke,"And that memory is still fresh in my mind...I remember that I had sacrificed myself to protect your planet from a meteorite. I was lucky enough to have you stumble upon me. If not, I would have died since you were the one who located the nearest Plate. Again, I thank you, Damos."

Smiling, Damos waved his hand,"It's all right, Arceus. I had to repay you after all. You did save me and my people from a meteorite and you provided us with the Jewel of Life, the artifact that helped our land to become the once former glory that it is now. I should be the one thanking you, Arceus." As he bowed to the Alpha Pokémon, he heard the Jewel of Life crack again and turned."It's hatching! It's finally arriving!"

Instantly, a Spiky-eared Pokémon with pale yellow fur, with its ear-tips, collar and tail being black and angular, appeared. It smiled at Damos and he picked up the small Pokémon. As he placed the Pokémon on his shoulder, he spoke,"Pichu, are you ready to see Arceus's child?" Pichu nodded her head and squeaked delightfully.

Again, another crack was heard and the Jewel of Life began to glow, causing Damos, Arceus and Pichu to gasp.

The glow intensified as the sphere-shaped silhouette started changing into a body with arms and legs. A tail sprouted out from the silhouette's back as a pair of triangular ears emerged on its head. Then, a pair of flaming wings burst out from its back, leaving behind a trail of sparkling dust behind it. Finally, the glow disappeared as the infant was revealed.

Gasps were heard from Damos and Pichu while Arceus just gazed at the child with joy. The infant gave a soft and squeaky yawn as it stretched out its newly formed arms and legs. It wagged its tail from left to right happily before rubbing its eyes and looking up. Its vision was blur at first, but then, everything soon became clear. And the first thing it saw, was Arceus.

It smiled and cooed as it stretched out its arms, trying to reach Arceus for a hug.

Realizing this, Arceus chuckled at the infant's actions and lowered his head down for the infant to reach. It managed to grab Arceus's muzzle and climbed onto his head where it laughed at the fun it was having. Arceus sighed happily as his Psychic lifted the infant off of his head and levitated him right in front of him, making eye contact with each other.

"Hello, little one." Arceus spoke with a kind and gentle tone. The infant smiled at its father as it cooed happily. Arceus laughed,"You are an energetic little boy, aren't you?" The infant smiled widely as he wagged his tail, showing Arceus that he is an energetic boy."What shall we name him, Damos?"

"He's your son, Arceus. You should have the honor to give him a name and not me." Damos spoke.

"You're right, Damos." Arceus replied. He placed the infant down onto the table, where Pichu decided that it was her time to play with the little infant of Arceus.

The Alpha Pokémon gazed at his son momentarily before he spoke,"I've got it!"

"Well?" Damos asked with curiosity.

"Arcus." Arceus announced."From this day forth, my son shall be named Arcus!"

Damos smiled,"I think that's a wonderful name, Arceus. It suits him pretty well. And I think he likes it too." Damos gestured towards the infant, who was clapping his hands and nodding to his father.

Arceus smiled,"Very well, Arcus. That shall be your name from now on." The Alpha Pokémon then turned to Damos."I need you to do me one last favor, Damos."

"Yes, Arceus. What is it that you request?" Damos asked as he walked up to the Alpha Pokémon.

"I ask of you, to raise Arcus for me just for a period of time. Currently, I am unable to raise my own son just yet. He would not survive the atmosphere of the World that I am living in. For now, I will need the time to create a new one, all for Arcus's own use. That is why, Damos, I need your help in raising my son."

Damos's eyes were widen the whole time. This was all too sudden for him to begin with. First, he was given the Jewel of Life by Arceus himself. And now, the Alpha Pokémon is requesting him to raise his child for him. To Damos, this was an honor worth receiving. Without anymore hesitation, he spoke,"Arceus, I will do whatever I can to raise your son. And I am not only in this. My Pichu is here to help out as well."

Upon hearing her 'name' being called, Pichu turned and smiled at Arceus before turning back to play with Arcus again.

Damos faced Arceus again,"You have my word again, Arceus. When you come to retrieve your son, I will return him back to you. That is a promise I have made since you gave me the Jewel of Life to help my land. But...what about you? Wouldn't you die without the Jewel of Life?"

Arceus simply smiled,"Arcus is my hope now, Damos. In fact, every child is the source of life for every single family. And I believe you should now that when you have your own family. Seeing Arcus right now, gives me hope and keeps me alive everyday. That is why I've planned to create Arcus's World side by side with mine, where we could see each other everyday. For now, I will have to endure the fact that Arcus won't be with me until his World is ready."

"And we'll be waiting for you, Arceus." Damos replied with a smile as he petted Arcus's head,"Your son will be happy as well by the time you return for him. But for now, I shall do whatever it takes to raise him up well."

Smiling back, Arceus spoke,"Thank you, Damos. I shall remember your kindness today. And may Arcus be safe during his growth."

"Of course, Arceus." Damos replied with a bow and he picked Arcus up in his arms,"Your son will be waiting."

The Alpha Pokémon smiled before he took off into the sky. He stopped to gaze at Arcus, who was waving at him. Arceus couldn't help but smile at his son before a portal appeared behind him and he entered it, returning him to his World, where he will began creating Arcus's World.

Damos looked at Arcus with a smile as he stroked his head,"Arcus, I have a good feeling that you will be a talented Magical Creature."**(A/N: Note that in the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life, the people of the past called Pokémon as Magical Creatures. I will be using that only when during a conversation while Pokémon will be use all the time until I reach the chapter when Pokémon becomes the species's new name.)**

**Me: And that's it for the first chapter! I hoped all of you will look forward to future chapters of this new rewrite!**

**Arcus: So...you made me start off as a baby. Why? And where's Angel?!**

**Me: Patience, Arcus. Angel will be in this story within a couple of chapters. Just wait till then. And starting you off as an infant was a must since in my original story, I instantly made you a so called '10 year old human teen'.**

**Arcus: *Rolls eyes* Whatever. I'll only be waiting for Angel.**

**Angel: *Kisses Arcus* Thanks, Arcus. I can't wait to see what Cross has planned for my introduction!**

**Me: Okay. Don't forget to review about this chapter! Add it to your favorite/follow list(s) as well if you enjoyed it! PMs are also accepted. P.S. The Cover Image is a dead give away for Arcus's final Evolution. Picture doesn't belong to me though.**


	2. Chapter 1: Starting off

**Chapter 1: Starting off**

**Me: Well, this seems to be going well. What about you, Arcus? Have you gotten use to your past self?**

**Arcus: Not sure...he seems kinda weak.**

**Me: Says the future version of that 'weak Pokémon'. You should know better than to call yourself weak.  
**

**Arcus: *Growls loudly* When I get my hands on you...**

**Angel: Okay, okay, Arcus. Settle down, big guy. You know Cross was the one who made you in the first place. At least give him some slack.**

**Me: Hear that, Arcus? Your girlfriend's siding with me.**

**Arcus: *Groans and leave* **

**Me: Anyway, have fun reading this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own my OCs and this story. Also, 'Magical Creature' is used in dialogue whenever someone is talking about a Pokémon.**

* * *

It has been a couple of years ever since Arcus's birth. Currently, the Legendary Pokémon has grown quite well with some help from Damos and Pichu. Throughout the couple of years, it had its ups and downs. But to Damos and Pichu, they were glad that Arcus was growing up well. Though he may be a pain in the neck sometimes, they knew that Arcus was surely a obedient boy.

"Uncle Damos!" Arcus's voice cried through the hallways of Damos's house, which was also the same temple that Damos had built in preparations of Arceus's arrival at any time."Uncle Damos!" Arcus's voice continued to bounce off of the walls as a shadow formed. It started to grow ever so smaller until a small figure appeared running into the temple's main room.

In the middle of the room, was Damos with Pichu on his shoulder. They turned to see Arcus and smiled as Damos spoke,"Arcus! What's the matter little one?"

"Nothing!" Arcus replied with a smile.

Damos's eyebrow twitched,"Then why did you call me? I thought you would be in some kind of trouble."

All Arcus did was held up a pouch filled with berries,"Well, I did manage to find some berries. Are you going to make a snack out of these?"

Damos looked into the pouch and examined the berries as he picked each berries out of the pouch. Afterwards, Damos placed them all back into the pouch and smiled,"Sure, Arcus. I'll make you something. But that's going to be a surprise. Why don't you and Pichu go out and play for a while until I'm finish with your snack?"

"Okay!" Arcus replied with a smile before he ran off with Pichu following him.

"Wait Pichu!" Damos called out to her. The Pichu looked back and tilted her head in confusion as Damos continued,"Pichu, be sure to not let Arcus get hurt. We wouldn't want to disappoint Arceus." Pichu nodded as she chased Arcus.

Once they were outside of the temple, Arcus jumped down the stairs and landed on his back on the grass. He sighed to himself peacefully as he placed his hands under his head while he watched his tail swing from left to right in the air.

Pichu came running out and ran down the stairs,"Arcus! Are you alright, darling?"

Arcus smiled,"I'm fine, Auntie Pichu. After all, Uncle Damos did say I have to wait for my snack. And I can't play unless you give me the permission to."

"Cheeky boy." Pichu laughed as she nuzzled his cheek."All right then, go have fun. Remember, I'll be waiting here for you if you feel like heading back inside or I'll even go find you if Damos has finish making your snack. And remember, stay within the temple. You may never know what kind of Magical Creatures are crawling around out there. Some of them may be friendly, some may be wild as they can be. So just stay within the temple's garden, will you?"

Arcus rolled his eyes and nodded,"Yes, Auntie. I'll stay within the temple's garden. Can I go now?"

Smiling, Pichu nodded. Arcus and Pichu then shared a hug before they broke the embrace and Arcus ran off while Pichu sighed at seeing how much the infant had grown.

* * *

When Arcus arrived at the temple's garden, he quickly sniffed the air as long as he could before he sighed."It never gets old." He made his way through the flower patches that were all over the place until he finally reached the middle of the whole garden. By the time he had reached the middle of the garden, he looked around for any sign of Pichu.

After confirming that Pichu was certainly not here, Arcus picked up a leaf from the ground and blew into it, creating a whistle-like sound.

Moments later, rustling was heard in front of Arcus and he stopped blowing into the leaf and smiled,"Amora, I now you're there. Come out already!" He advanced towards the rustling flower patch but then, something jumped out from it and it pinned Arcus down.

He looked up, only to see a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. This Pokémon was a Meowth.

It batted its eyelashes and spoke in a feminine voice,"Well look who decided to come along. I guess you do keep your promise."

Arcus smiled,"I told you before, Amora. I'd never break a promise with a friend. Especially if she's my best friend."

Smiling, Amora got off of Arcus's body and he stood up. Arcus dusted himself before he turned to the Scratch Cat Pokémon and he smiled,"So where are the others? Aren't they coming to play?"

A saddened expression replaced Amora's current face and she sighed,"They're not coming today, Arcus. They told me that they're busy helping their families out. Too bad for them though. Being a pet to the humans must be tiring. I'm glad I'm still a wild Magical Creature."

"Well, I think being part of a family is important, Amora. What about your family, don't you have one?" Arcus asked as he placed a hand on her ear before rubbing it.

A tingling sensation made Amora shivered as she purred before replying,"Well, I...I..."

Before she could finish her sentence, something furry tickled Arcus's nose and he started laughing as the tickling fastened. He soon fell on his back, laughing as hard as he could. Then, it died down as he slowly got up."Okay...who did that?"

A feminine giggle was heard and Arcus turned to see a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears. It had two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet and the tips of its ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It had a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet and small tan spots above its eyes. It has a small brown puff of a tail as well. This time, the Pokémon was a Buneary.

The female Buneary giggled away as she hopped closer to Arcus."Sorry for that! I just couldn't resist it!" She then leaned in and embraced him.

Seeing this, Arcus smiled as he hugged her back. But unknown to him, both Amora and the Buneary were glaring at each other."So, what are you doing here Zoe?"

Amora nodded, still keeping her glare on the Buneary."Yeah. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going to help your family with whatever you're doing."

Zoe huffed,"For your information, Amora, I've finished my chores. And my mother said that I could come and play for a while. So I thought why not come and play with my best friend, Arcus."

Growling silently, Amora held herself back from trying to attack Zoe in front of Arcus, even though her urges to attack Zoe was already reaching its peak when she saw the Buneary nuzzle his cheek before embracing him again. Zoe then looked at Amora and gave a smirk, knowing that the Meowth would not attack her since Arcus was around.

"What do you two wanna play?" Arcus asked as he broke the hug, much to Zoe's disappointment.

Amora placed a finger on her chin as she was deep in her thoughts,"Not sure, Arcus. We've done a lot of things before and they're boring now! I think it's time for a new game."

"A new game?" Both Arcus and Zoe repeated together.

"Yes, a new game. It's call Odd One." Amora said with a smirk as she directed it at Zoe, who smiled back."The game's really fun. The only rule is that whoever catches the odd one out first, wins. But it has to be done in five minutes or else the odd one will win. But if the odd one loses, he will have to face the punishment that the chasers give. And since Zoe and I are the only girls..."

"That means I'm the odd one out..." Arcus finished. He swallowed nervously as he saw the evil grins on the girls's faces.

Zoe smirked,"You have five minutes to escape us, Arcus. Or you'll have to face the punishment!

He took a step back,"Uh...can I have a time out?"

"Nope!" Amora and Zoe cried in unison as they pounced on the Legendary Pokémon. Fortunately for Arcus, he was able to duck down under them before they could hit him. Arcus then made a mad dash for a tree and the girls chased him down.

Arcus quickly made his way up to a branch and sat on it. He looked down, only to see Amora and Zoe making their way up as well. And as frightening as they looked together, Arcus smiled as he realized that they were getting along through this game since they usually argue with each other.

When they were up, Zoe got off of Amora's back and smiled,"There's no escape now, Arcus!"

He smiled back,"Really? Because I think I know of a way." Without any hesitation, Arcus sprouted out a pair of vines from his back and wrapped them around the branch before descending down as quickly as he could. When he was down, he looked back up to see that both Amora and Zoe were shocked by what he had done. Arcus chuckled to himself as he watched them climb down the tree.

Zoe groaned,"You win, Arcus. Looks like we can't give you a punishment today."

Arcus chuckled as he hugged them both, causing them to gasp silently. Still, they were enjoying the hug even though they were glaring at each other again. Once he broke the hug, he smiled,"That was a fun game, let's do it again some other time."

"Arcus! Your snack's ready!" Pichu's voice was heard and Arcus sighed.

He looked back to the two girls and said,"I have to go now. See you tomorrow!"

As Arcus left the garden, Amora and Zoe glared at each other again as Amora was the first to speak."He's mine, Zoe! Just admit it, I'm the one he'll choose."

Zoe growled,"Nu-uh! Arcus wouldn't want a cat for a mate! I'm sure he'll like me more." With that, they bumped their heads together as flames erupted from their eyes.

* * *

When Arcus reached the temple, he saw Pichu sitting at the steps.

She smiled when she noticed him walking towards her. Pichu got up and spoke,"So, how was your fun time? Anything exciting happen?"

Arcus nodded,"Yes, Auntie. I had fun today. Amora and Zoe were at the garden and we played a new game too!"

Pichu chuckled,"I'm sure you liked it. Now go on. Damos has finished making your snack. He's waiting for you at the dining room. I'll join you shortly. I have to go get something." Arcus nodded as he ran in while Pichu went to the garden.

**Me: That's the end of the first chapter!**

**Angel: Well...when am I appearing? You added those two newbies. So when do I appear?!**

**Me: Don't worry Angel. You're not left out. I told you and Arcus in the last chapter that I'll be putting you in after a few more chapters.**

**Angel: *Sighs* Just make sure that I'll be the first one to win Arcus's heart like in the original story. I don't want to lose out to that Meowth or Buneary!**

**Me: Will do. Please review too, readers! Be sure to add this to your favorite/follow list(s) if you enjoyed it. And PMs are accepted as well.**


	3. Chapter 2: Arceus's suggestion

**Chapter 2: Arceus's suggestion**

**Me: I'm back again!**

**Arcus: Whatever. No one cares at all. Just get on with the story already!**

**Me: Jeez. Are you that obsessed with Angel or what?**

**Arcus: Shut up and get on with it! *Leaves for good***

**Me: All right. All right. Just calm down will ya? Anyway, enjoy the chapter, readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own my OCs and this story. Also, 'Magical Creature' is used in dialogue whenever someone is talking about a Pokémon.**

* * *

"He's mine!"

Zoe landed a good Dizzy Punch on Amora's head, knocking the Meowth down onto her back. Unfortunately, Amora still had some fight in her. Instead of getting confused, she had managed to keep herself calm and it helped to help her withstand Dizzy Punch's effects.

Amora scoffed at the Buneary,"If you think Arcus will fall for a tiny rabbit like you, think again!" Amora unsheathed her claws and they began glowing as she pounced on Zoe using her Fury Swipes. The Buneary smirked as she dodged each of her claws and Zoe quickly used a Quick Attack that made her tackle Amora to the ground. Zoe then stood on top of Amora's body, victorious.

"Say it again, who will Arcus fall for?" Zoe taunted the pinned Meowth.

Amora growled,"I'm...not...telling..." Then, she wrapped her tail around Zoe's body and threw the Buneary off of her. As Amora got up and dusted herself, she smirked at the Buneary."You do know that Arcus likes tails, right? Which means I have an advantage over you. I'm clearly the winner of his heart."

Before she knew it, she was once again knocked back onto the ground by Zoe as they wrestled each other again.

From afar, Pichu watched with amusement. To her, she knew at least one of them would be able to mate with Arcus when they all reach **that **age, or Evolution. That's what made it interesting to her. Pichu loved to see how the silly competition had advanced just because Arcus decided to become friends with them. Everyday, those two would come up with different was of trying to win Arcus's heart

"I wonder when Arcus will meet his soul mate." Pichu spoke to herself as she gazed at Amora and Zoe, who were still battling each other.

Then, Pichu remembered that she had came to the garden to get some berries for Damos. Pichu immediately grabbed the berries she had came to the garden for and turned, only to see Zoe and Amora looking at her with curiosity. Pichu jumped and the berries dropped to the ground,"Ah! Girls, don't scare me like that! Ever heard of calling?"

"What are you doing here?" Both Amora and Zoe asked in unison.

Pichu smiled,"I came to get some berries. You know, the sun's about to set and staying out here in the dark is quite scary. You could follow me. Besides, Arcus is already preparing himself for dinner. I think you two would be interested in having dinner with him." Pichu smirked as the last part she said as she watched the two girls squealed in delight."Let's go then, we don't want to keep him waiting."

Unknown to them, somebody was watching them as they headed back to the temple.

This person, or Pokémon to be exact, had a pink, bipedal body with mammalian features. Its snout is short and wide and it has triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It had three-fingered paws, large feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. It had big hind legs and short arms with three-fingered paws. This Pokémon was a Mew.

It giggled as it rested on a tree before speaking to itself in a feminine voice,"So, Arceus has passed his son over to the human who saved him. This should be interesting now that I know I have some competition. Too bad for those two, I have something they don't. Hehehe."

Mew flew off of the tree and she started glowing before she had changed into a Taillow. Mew then made her way over to the temple, smiling at the memory she had before coming to the temple.

* * *

**Flashback,**

_"Arceus! Are you serious or are you joking?! Did you really gave a human the rights of keeping your son?!" Moltres screamed at the top of her lungs. Although she wasn't the only one. The rest of the Legendary Pokémon were also shocked by Arceus's decision._

_"I have to agree with my sister, Arceus. Why did you give that human your son?" Articuno asked as she placed a wing on Moltres._

_Arceus sighed,"It was for the good of it, Articuno. I'm still learning the basics of raising a child and I've yet to understand it. That is why I handed the responsibility to Damos, the human who has saved my life when I protected his planet from that Meteorite. I owed him. And the only way was to lend him the Jewel of Life, which was Arcus, my son. But this is also a way for him to pay me back. Besides, he is raising my son well."_

_"But Arceus!" Ho-Oh cried."A child of a Legendary Pokémon is precious. You can't just go and think that this human would keep his promise!"_

_"I believe in that human!" Arceus yelled, silencing the whole room with a stomp of his hoof."That human has done a lot to help himself and his village. And as their god, I can't ignore their needs! Their land was nearly destroyed and my power was the only thing that could save it, and it did. That human even did his best to keep the Jewel of Life safe from his fellow villagers and he did. I can trust him and that's final!"_

_Most of the Legendary Pokémon in the room flinched in fear from Arceus's voice and Lugia spoke,"But you kept a promise to us as well! You said that once your son is born, you would allow our daughters to join him in his World, where they could live together peacefully and work together!"_

_Arceus nodded,"I admit, I did agree to that. It is a promise I have not forgotten. But the reason for me not fulfilling that promise is that my son's World isn't completed yet. I have yet to even form the outer layer of its core yet! It is still a place where our children could die upon entering its atmosphere!"_

_"Then quicken it!" Lugia cried._

_Glaring at the Diving _Pokémon_, Arceus growled,"What do you think I'm doing?! I'm currently doing all I can to complete the atmosphere of the World so our children can live there straight away but creating an atmosphere with the perfect air quality takes time, Lugia! If not, why don't all of you send your daughters to Earth so they could meet Arcus for themselves without waiting for me to finish!"_

_Silence filled the room as Arceus calmed himself down before speaking again,"I didn't thought that I had to raise my voice at all of you. But the Hall of Origin is not a place where arguments are settled, it is where discussions are made. And if I have to repeat it next time, I wouldn't mind sending all of you to the Reverse World!" The Legendary Pokémon shivered in fear as they saw the fury in Arceus's eyes._

_"Now, I request all of you to leave! And do take my advice in mind. It should help all of you to decide when you want your daughters to meet Arcus." Arceus said as he watched all of the Legendary Pokémon leave the Hall of Origin. He then sighed in relief as two small beings appeared in the room. Arceus smiled,"Ah. Mew and Celebi what brings you here? I thought you two have left with the others."_

_Mew shook her head,"We're lazy." She hovered in front of the Alpha _Pokémon and continued,"But Arceus, is it what you said is true? Did you really let a human take care of Arcus?"__

__Arceus nodded,"It's for the best, Mew. I don't have much experience as a father anyway. But you know, you are allowed to see him if you'd like. You are destined to be one of his mates after all."__

__Hearing this, Mew smiled with glee as she did a loop,"Thank you so much, Arceus!"__

__The Alpha _Pokémon chuckled,"No need to thank me, Mew. Now go, it's probably time for Arcus's dinner. If you're lucky, you might be able to see him."___

* * *

Mew giggled at the memory. Then, she realized that she had gotten close to the temple. Mew immediately used her Transform to change into a Pidgey and flew into the temple.

Once she was in, a scent caught her nose. She gave it a good sniff and smiled, remembering that it belonged to Arcus. The reason for her knowing his scent was because Arceus had shown her one of Arcus's things and she remembered it, in case she had to use it one day. Which was conveniently at that moment when she entered the temple.

Mew then perched herself onto a column and looked around, searching for a spot where she could get a good path of the scent.

But then, something else popped up in her mind. She had remembered that Arceus had spoke of a female Pokémon, a Dark type to be exact, being Arcus's first mate. This started fueling her body with anger at even remembering the type of Pokémon she was. This, in turn, caused her to turn back into a Mew and she fell onto her back as she crash onto the ground. Even as the pain filled her body, all she could thought of was that Dark type Pokémon who was destined to be Arcus's first mate. For Arceus's sake, she didn't even know what kind of Dark type she would be. It could be Darkrai's daughter, who was her first suspicion but shrugged it off as she thought of other possibilities.

As she did, Mew was unaware that she was being carried at all. But when she did, she gasped at the person, or Pokémon, who was carrying her. The one carrying Mew was none other than Arcus himself. A blush appeared on her face when she saw Arcus smiling down at her and she quickly turned away so Arcus wouldn't notice it.

"You sure had quite a fall. I hope you're all right." Arcus spoke with care as he gently nuzzled his nose at Mew, who mentally giggled at the feeling of her future mate's fuzzy and smooth nose being rubbed against her body, which by the way, was burning with the desire to embrace the son of Arceus. Unfortunately, Arcus felt the heat,"You're burning up. It's a good thing Uncle Damos taught me all I need to learn about healing. I'm taking you to my room so I can make you feel better."

Arcus brought her closer to his chest and she blushed deeper as she unknowingly embraced Arcus. Seeing this, Arcus smiled as he stroked her back, sending chills down her spine as her tail raised in the air.

Minutes later, they soon arrived in Arcus's room where he placed her on his bed.

Then, he began rummaging his room for something he was looking for,"Where could it be? It has to be here. I remember putting it somewhere around...ah ha! Here it is." He took out a small book the size of his hand and he flipped through the pages until he found the page he was looking for."Here we go. Heal Pulse, a move that heals any kind of damage." He looked back at Mew and spoke softly,"Don't worry about anything. I'm going to make the pain go away."

After reading the page, Arcus put the book down and he puts his hands in front of his body and a light cyan ball of energy appears in between them. Arcus then opens his arms and the orb broke apart into multiple light cyan sparkles, releasing waves of light cyan and silver energy with white sparkles.

As the energy flowed around Mew, she felt the pain leaving her body. Arcus placed a hand on Mew and smiled,"You're not done yet. I still have to get rid of that burning feeling you have. Tell me, did you fight a Fire Magical Creature or are you getting a fever?"

Mew remained quiet as the blush returned to her face. She didn't expect Arcus to care this much for her well being. _This might be the chance I'm looking to get rid of that Dark type girl. If I can just make Arcus fall for me right now..._ Mew then raised her tail and she tickled Arcus with it.

Arcus laughed as he grabbed the tail and he started tickling it, causing Mew to giggle softly. Arcus noticed this and smiled,"I think you should be my friend. Auntie Pichu said I should make some friends. Maybe you can."

Mew stopped her giggle and repeated what Arcus said in her mind. _Auntie Pichu?_ That's when she remembered that Arceus had told her that a Pichu was also taking care of Arcus as well.

"If you don't wanna talk, I can understand that. But let me finish healing you first." Arcus said as he closed his eyes and a golden outline covered him as he placed a hand on Mew's left cheek and on her body, causing her to blush deeper at realizing that he was touching her at an area which she only wanted him to touch when she was at the right age. But instead, it had to be at that time.

Before long, the golden energy flowed onto Mew, coating her body with the golden outline while Arcus's eyes glowed brightly white as he swayed his arms from left to right as if his arms were bells. Not long later, Arcus's eyes stopped glowing and the glow on Mew disappeared. But something else was missing. It was the burning feeling inside of Mew.

Arcus smiled as he picked up Mew in his arms,"You're all better now. Let's head to dinner. Uncle Damos must have prepared something delicious for me. Maybe he could make extras for you too, um..."

"Ella."

**Me: That's it for today! Sorry for the late update for this. But since my...**

**Angel: Why does Ella get to be that close to Arcus first?! I thought you promised that to me! Promise breaker!**

**Me: *Sighs* Angel, how many times did I tell you, don't interrupt me when I'm talking/typing!**

**Angel: *Grumbles* I know that! But it's just unfair because Ella gets to be that extremely close to Arcus when he's that young! And you promised to put me in already!**

**Me: You are in. You were mentioned quite a number of times. First was in Arcus's dream and then two more times by Ella and Pichu. Jeez, don't make me change my mind. Anyway, I'm sorry for the slow update because this was supposed to be up a week or two later but since my computer lags a lot lately and even when I'm typing all these words, I have to change my strategy. So you will have to expect the unexpected from me. The next chapter could be up any day.**

**Arcus: *Jumps in front of me* Don't forget to review! And add this to your favorite/follow list as well if you have enjoyed it! And I'll make sure to keep my author busy with this story whenever he's free!**

**Me: Uh...where have you been?**


	4. Chapter 3: A newcomer

**Chapter 3: A newcomer**

**Me: Well I think this has gone off on a good start. What do you think?**

**Arcus: It's an absolute disappointment. The original was way better than this. Why? Why did you made this rewrite?!**

**Me: I'm just gonna pretend I never heard that. Anyway, Arcus, Angel, Ella, you three have some questions from red the lugia to answer.**

**Angel: Wait what? Questions?**

**Me: Let's begin. Arcus, red the lugia asks if you've ever watched 'Monty Python and the holy grail'? Apparently, he got curious when you told me to get on with the story.**

**Arcus: *Chuckles* Not really, red. I have no idea what that movie is. But if I was saying almost the exact same thing, I hope I don't get copyrighted.**

**Me: Moving on, Angel, red wants to know how you feel about being an Absol.**

**Angel: Well, being an Absol is stressful, in reality of course. After all, it's hard to convince a whole village of a devastating disaster without being chased off. So I would say that being an Absol is interesting but yet you have to be alert at all times in case of a sudden disaster. Which means lesser sleeps unless you are conveniently in a disaster-proof land which I find highly impossible considering all the things going on in Earth lately. You humans have that annoying war going on in Russia and Ukraine which I'm not sure if it's even resolve yet and even many more.**

**Me: Um...that was...interesting. Anyway, Ella, red wants to know if you've seen another Mew who's nature is being very serious.**

**Ella: Another Mew?! Very serious?! We Mew are never serious! Unless you count protecting that Tree of Beginning from that movie that the humans made. What was it again? Lucario and the Mystery of Mew? I think that was it. But no. I've never seen another Mew that's serious in nature. All Mew are the same.**

**Me: Now it's my turn. Red asks me if I am planning to do a legend of spyro fanfic. Well, first of all, I wasn't born at the time when Spyro was around. I was born in the year 2000. So I never really know much about Spyro. And if anyone asks me, I don't do stories about anything that I don't know of. So I'm not making a Spyro fanfic.**

**Arcus: On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own my OCs and this story. Also, 'Magical Creature' is used in dialogue whenever someone is talking about a Pokémon.**

* * *

"Ella."

Arcus looked up at the Mew. He gave a gentle smile and picked up the pink Pokémon and nuzzled her,"I knew you could talk. My name's Arcus. I'm happy to meet you, Ella." As he placed her down, the Mew slowly floated up in the air and she circled around him, examining him.

She flew under his tail, gently rubbing her furry body against it before she slowly made her way up to his shoulder where she playfully dropped her head onto him while her body hung on his back. She gave a soft sigh as she curled her body around him, leaving him to face her tail as she swung it from left to right. Arcus chuckled as he turned his head slightly to face her and smiled,"You're acting just like my friends. I think they would like to meet you. Come on, I think my uncle is ready with dinner."

As he approached the door, he removed Ella from his shoulder and hugged her tightly as if she was his personal stuffed toy, which she blushed when she felt her back being pressed against his chest.

"I can't wait for you to meet Uncle Damos and Auntie Pichu! I'm sure they'll let you stay for dinner. Maybe they would even let you stay here if you don't have anywhere to go." Arcus spoke as he continued squeezing the pink Pokémon in his arms. As Arcus continued chatting away, he had not realized that Ella was gazing at him admiringly. She gently wrapped her tail around his arm, thinking of the future that they would share together.

Then, Arcus bumped into another Pokémon. He fell onto the floor with Ella still in his hands as he looked up at the Pokémon.

"Are you all right there, little guy?" The Pokémon asked. He was a reddish-brown Pokémon resembling a tortoise and a ram. his body was dotted with orange and gray spots, and he had metal bangles locked on his legs. His four claws on each of his feet were in a cross formation. His face was covered by an iron mask, with his red-orange eyes uncovered. Around his neck was a piece of armor that protected most of his back while a red-colored stone was fused in the middle of the armor.

"I'm all right. But I'm sorry that I walked into you without looking." Arcus said with a bow and the Pokémon smiled.

He nudged Arcus to stop bowing and said,"It's all right, kid. Just remember to look at where you're going instead of looking down at your friend." He gestured a feet at Ella and continued,"If I'd know better, I would say your friend could have gotten hurt if you hadn't been carrying her. I'll be on my way now."

As he left, Arcus turned,"Wait! What's your name?"

The Pokémon stopped in his tracks and turned back to Arcus,"I have no name, kid. Just call me Heatran."

Just then, another Pokémon appeared beside Heatran. This Pokémon was a large Pokémon resembling a blue-green bell with two arms coming out of its sides. It had a hollow body and a yoke attached at the top. It had two round, red eyes with blue-green irises and a rectangular mouth with one visible row of square teeth. It has several darker, rectangular markings on its body. The Pokémon was a Bronzong.

"Heatran, our master has requested our presence. We have to go now." Bronzong spoke, receiving a nod from Heatran.

Without another word, Heatran and Bronzong made their way towards the temple's exit while Arcus and Ella made their way to the dining room.

* * *

In the dining room, Damos was sitting at the end of a long table while Pichu was beside him. At the sides of the table, Amora and Zoe were happily eating away their dinner that Damos had made since he always had leftovers.

He smiled as he placed a bowl of berries for Pichu,"Eat up, Pichu. You've been busy since this morning taking care of Arcus and fetching those berries. You deserve a break." Pichu simply smiled back as she gave a short yawn before digging into her food.

Then, the door opened and Arcus stepped in.

Damos turned his attention to the Legendary Pokémon and smiled,"Good to see you here, Arcus. I assume you're starving."

Arcus nodded as he planted himself onto his chair and Damos placed a few sandwiches filled with berry paste. Damos petted him on his head and spoke,"A growing magical Creature like you should keep his strength up as long as he can walk, Arcus." Arcus smiled back as he picked up a sandwich, earning a tug from Ella. Damos noticed the pink Pokémon's paw appearing and he asked,"Arcus, is there someone you brought over for dinner as well."

Nodding, Arcus picked up Ella with his hands and raised her up for Damos to see.

Seeing her, Pichu silently gasped as a berry fell from her paw. She was dumbstruck by the Pokémon that was in her presence. Pichu was facing one of the rarest Pokémon that has walked, or flew, the Earth, Mew. _When did Arcus meet a Mew? This seems highly impossible!_

However, on Zoe and Amora's side, the were both looking at each other and back at Arcus. Since they were young like Arcus, they were not told about the Legendary Pokémon, Mew. But instead of freaking out like Pichu, they shifted closer to each other and Amora whispered,"Hey, who's that?"

"I have no idea, Amora." Zoe replied."But all I know is that it's a she from the look on her face." Zoe started growling softly,"And whenever there's a she involve, Arcus is always mention. I think we may have another rival in our hands."

Amora gritted her teeth,"As if you weren't enough. I have to deal with that pink cat now?! Jeez, when can a cat like me get a break around here?"

Ella's ear twitched. She turned her eyes towards the two girls and smirked._ You two are fools. I could here every word you say. Nothing escapes my ears._ She gave one soft giggle before turning her attention back to Arcus.

Damos simply stroked Ella's ear and smiled,"It's always nice to see Arcus making new friends. Why don't you stay for dinner? There's plenty of food to go around." Ella nodded excitedly and Damos brought out another bowl of berries for her.

The two girls glared at Ella when she looked over to them and Ella flashed them a smile. But it wasn't just a normal smile, it was a smile that showed Amora and Zoe what was called 'taunt'. The smile, it made Amora bear her teeth at the pink Pokémon as she slowly unsheathed each claw while Zoe tried her best to avoid any trouble, even though she wanted to but not in front of Arcus.

Amora realized that and she slowly calmed down as her claws vanished from view and her teeth was covered by her lips as she bit them.

Ella mentally laughed. She knew those two were obviously Arcus's admirers. So she had to show who was the dominant one. Still, she felt that it was against her nature to be doing so. All Mew were known to be cheerful and happy no matter what. The only time when any Mew would be serious was when they try to protect the Tree of Beginning that lied within the heart of the continent, where the rest of Ella's kind were living in.

Damos then cleared his throat as he sat down, earning the attention of the Pokémon in the room."Arcus, as you know, Michina Town is preparing for the solar eclipse that's going to happen in a few months time." Arcus nodded and Damos continued,"For that, we wish to have a wonderful time and that it would be possible if you are to perform your duty well."

"But what do I have to do?" Arcus asked.

Damos smiled,"Arcus, you are a special Magical Creature. You are the son of Arceus, the one who created this entire world. During the time of your birth, your father created you when he saw how Michina Town's condition was getting worst after the meteor shower that happened when he tried to protect us. He created you, the Jewel of Life, to help this entire land to flourish with what you see today. Arcus, only you have the power to make this town flourish in time of the solar eclipse, where you'll finally meet your father for the very first time."

Hearing this, Arcus's eyes widen,"Really? I'm finally going to meet my father?"

"Yes, Arcus." Damos replied with a nod."Your father and I made a promise on the day you were born. And that promise was that I help take care of you until you were ready to live on your own. Once I help you reach your full potential, your father will be proud of you. Who knows, maybe you would follow in your father's path and become a creator of another world. And for that to happen, I brought in someone from the town to help you in your training."

Damos clapped his hands three times and the door opened. Arcus turned to see Both Heatran and Bronzong making their way in as well as a man. This man was wearing what appears to be a robe in the colors of red and grey. His hair was completely red with his hair shaped as curved spikes. On his arms and wrists, bandages covered them.

"Arcus, meet Marcus. He will be the one who's going to teach you all you need to know about how Magical Creatures survive outside of their safe zone. Isn't that right, Marcus?"

The newcomer nodded as he made his way towards Arcus,"It's a pleasure to meet you, Arcus. I look forward to teaching you."

Arcus observed the man, he was smiling. But to Arcus, it seemed a bit strange for a smile since he usually see Amora and Zoe smile but they weren't as weird as the one Marcus was showing. It seemed as if he was hiding something. Arcus waved the thought away as he smiled,"It's nice to meet you too, Marcus."

**Me: That's it for now. Til next time!**

**Angel: *Grumbles* Ella's getting closer to Arcus again. I hate you...**

**Me: Hey! You know this yourself that you will be the first girl that Arcus falls in love with. So any argument you try to throw at me is invalid(maybe).**

**Ella: *Giggles* I'm going to enjoy this one. **


	5. Author's notes

**Author's notes:**

**So just to let you know, this story, again, is going through another modification to the story, hence the sudden deletion of a few chapters. To make this a little fair to me, I feel that introducing the two main lovebirds in the below chapter 10 category was a bit quick. And as everyone I know would say "Love takes time", I'd figured that you would lose interest since I rarely put in anymore battle scenes at all.**

**Again, sorry for the modification(again) and I hope that you'll wait for the next chapter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some discussion to do with Arcus.**

**\- Kamen rider Cross.**

**P.S. Chapter 2 has been modified first so you would know what I'm planning to do, hopefully. Or as usual, PM me if you want spoilers or some more hints.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

**Me: Hey guys, it's me. Sorry for raising up your hopes again but this isn't a chapter.**

**Arcus: Just get on with it. I can't wait to blast you away for what you're about to say.**

**Me: It seems that my...storyline for (Journey through the past) has vanished from my mind and I can't seem to figure it out again. Instead, I thought up of two new ideas. One, I continue with the ORIGINAL story: (The Journey begins) and blah blah blah. Second, another idea came up and it's for me to restart, again, but this time, during Ash's first days as a Pokémon trainer. Let me know what you think. Because I'm putting up a poll for it soon. Oh, by the way, I'm planning to make Arcus a permanent four-legged Pokémon. Which means he'll be a four-legged Pokémon even when he is born, if you were to pick the second option.**

**Arcus: Come on, readers. Revive me with your votes! I'm trapped at the back of Cross's head right now! His Fairy Tail story currently has the upper hand on me and the other stories he is writing. Please! I beg you!**


End file.
